Blind Date
by xshirochan10
Summary: When Midorima is called to Kuroko's house, he doesn't expect anything unusual. As he sees his old middle school friends though, he knows better. Yet, the person he ends up meeting in a lonely park, is the last one he thought he would see that day.


Disclaimer: I don't own knb *surprise*  
A/N: Ahhhh I finished it! So yeah, I'll keep this short, this is my part in Takao's birthday, I hope it turned out okay ;A; happy birthday cutie 333 enjoy! qwq

* * *

"I do not see why I should be doing this," the green haired man remarked, and casted his eyes down to look at his former teammate. "This does not make any sense. I wouldn't have expected something like _this_ when you asked me over."  
"Midorima-kun, this is only for your own good. Please stop complaining." Although the short male tried keeping his helpless look secret, the taller one noticed and scowled at the blond guy sitting back in his chair on the other side of the room.  
"Tsk. I should have known it's something like this, if _you're_ involved," he hissed, making the blond chuckle quietly.  
"Ehh Midorimacchi, listen to your friends, we only want what's good for you, y'know~"  
"Die, Kise," Shutoku's former shooting guard responded, and fell silent. He looked down his own body and sighed inaudibly. He was wearing clothes his 'friends' – as they called themselves – brought. Yesterday evening, he had received a message from Kuroko, politely asking him over for today, which was his only free day in the week. So when he unwillingly accepted, thinking it wouldn't be big of a deal – since he considered the shadow a responsible and mature person – and arrived at the other's house, he was welcomed by an annoyed Kagami Taiga, which wasn't anything special, regarding the fact that he and Kuroko had been together for a while now. The cause of his annoyance though was way worse than wasting his time off work by meeting people he knew from school. As soon as he entered the pair's living room, he was greeted by most of his middle school's teammates. Starting then, the day had been like one big mistake; they had forced him to change into a more _festive_ shirt, and Kise had even attacked his green hair to make it look 'more handsome' as he put it.  
"You _still_ haven't told me what the use of this is," he complained again.  
"Jeez, will you ever shut up?! You talk more than Kise when he's drunk," frowned the tanned man that had just joined them in the guest room, Midorima had been dragged into.  
"Hey, Aominecchi, you can't tell him that!"  
"I just did, didn't I?" the blue haired man rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, whose eyes were widened at the other's comment.  
Sighing, the green haired man turned his back to the mirror he had been forced staring into, pushed up his glasses, and left the room.

"Ahhh Miyaji-senpai, I'm so nervous!" The former point guard sat down with a resigned sigh, and looked at the man standing in the doorway.  
"Takao, I don't have time for this, I'm a busy man, y'know? What is it that you want from me anyway? Don't you have any friends?" The blond man rubbed the back of his head and put down his bag, only to give the younger one a view of what was actually inside of it.  
"Are you actually still carrying a pineapple with you? Haven't you grown since leaving high school, Senpai?" The raven haired male teased cheerfully.  
"Watch it! You're the one to talk. Look at you, freaking out like a teenage boy. What is it that you need help with?"  
"Moral support!"  
"Are you kidding me, Takao? Don't you have any friends?!" Miyaji repeated annoyed.  
"Ahh but I do have friends! I just don't think I can bother any of them with this..."  
"But you can bother me?! You sure are something, kid. So, what do you need moral support for?"  
Takao looked at his former teammate and his face got serious. "I...uh. I have a date."  
The older man let himself sink into the cushion's of Takao's apartment's couch, and his expression went blank. "Are you _kidding_ me?! _That_ is what I came all the way here for?"  
"Oi, you live just down the street, stop acting like you had to travel a few hours to get here!"

_"A blind date? Midorin is going to a _blind date_? And you're telling me _now_? What kind of childhood friend even are you? Give the phone to Tetsu-kun, I need someone smarter to talk to."_  
"Someone _smarter_?" Aomine threw his cell a pissed glare, as if the girl on the other end of the line could actually see that. "Tetsu, she wants to speak with you," he gave the device to the silent boy with the light blue hair.  
"Momoi-san?"  
_"He's going on a blind date?!"_  
"He is."  
_"Who with?"_  
"Uh... do you know what the point of a _blind_ date is, Momoi-san?" Kuroko raised a brow, and slightly shook his head.  
_"Ahh I'm so excited! Where are they meeting? Oh never mind, I'm coming over right now, so wait for me!"_  
The young man shook his head once more, this time in an amused manner. She just actually hung up on him. "She's coming over," he simply stated, before disappearing into the kitchen, where his red haired lover had fled into.

"So you're telling me, that you're going to meet a girl, without ever having seen her before, in a place like that? You do realize that that park is really empty to this time of day, except maybe for a few elderly couples?" Miyaji asked reassuringly.  
"Ehh? Really?"  
"Takao– you're an idiot," he the sighed "it's in the middle of the city, how do you not know that?"  
"If it's in the middle of the city...how come it's empty all day?"  
The older man's look changed from frustrated into confused. "What are you asking me, why would I know that," he shrugged and hurried to get back on the actual topic. "Anyway, why would you meet in a place like that, wouldn't it be more convenient to meet at a public place? For the girl, at least?"  
"Uhm, well, she was the one who suggested it..."  
"Oh. Right, then that shouldn't be a problem. So, do you have some kind of sign to make her recognize you?"

"Do you really have to accompany me?" The clearly uncomfortable Midorima asked with a frown into Kise's and Momoi's direction. Both of them were surrounded by a cheerful atmosphere, something that the former shooting guy tried to avoid as much as possible.  
"Oh c'mon Midorimacchi~ as if you'd actually go there if we didn't escort you!"  
"Tsk," the man pushed up his glasses. "And this is ridiculous," he motioned towards the red flower between the taped fingers of his left hand.  
"You're calling that rose ridiculous?! Seriously Midorimacchi, I didn't think you'd be complaining about something like that. After all, it's you who always carries around the silliest _lucky items_ anyone has ever seen!"  
"Tch."

"Oi, Takao, I'm gonna get going now," Miyaji addressed the still nervous young man, who was walking up and down a little path between two trees. Receiving nothing but an apathetic wave of the younger one's hand, he turned around to leave the place, just to be stopped after a few meters. Jumping back a step, he quickly started to apologize to the person he had bumped into.  
"Oh, haha, I'm so–" His jaw dropped. "Uh... No offence, but– you might not want to be here."  
"Ahhh~ Miyaji-senpai, is it?" A blonde man pushed himself in front of the person who Miyaji had reacted to that shocked. "It's so nice to see you're doing fine, it's been a while, how've you been, huh?"  
"Kise Ryota, am I right?" was the less enthusiastic reply, "anyway, I think this might not be the place where Midorima here would like to be right now. So I'd recommend you'd leave."  
"I'm right behi–"  
"Ahh~ it's fine~" the blond chuckled, and pulled Miyaji over to a group of trees, giving Midorima a last push into the other man's direction.  
"Momoi, what is this? What are you planning?" Midorima, who still hadn't spotted his former classmate and partner, turned his back to where his date was standing, to look into the girl's eyes.  
"I–"  
"Shin-chan? Are you...Shin-chan?! What– …_Shin-chan_?!"  
The green haired giant froze in his the movement of desperately trying to leave the park, but the pink haired woman blocked his way. "You two need to talk," she whispered almost inaudibly, but the shooting guard heard her anyway. Slowly turning his head, he couldn't spot the two blonds, and Teiko's former manager also made her way out of there, perhaps a bit too quickly.  
As they were alone, Midorima pushed up his glasses and turned around. For Takao, it felt like slow motion.

"I still don't get _why_, Shin-chan."  
Takao's look was casted downside, careful not to meet the other one's eyes, he spoke to the ground with a low voice.  
"I told you; they forced me to go over to Kuroko's house and then they did this to me," he motioned into his hair's direction "and then made me go here. Apparently, to meet you. But I did not know that." In a rather helpless kind of way, Midorima stood in front of the bench Takao had sit down on. He tried stepping forward multiple times, but always gave up soon when he saw the look on his former teammate's face.  
"I didn't mean that, Shin-chan. I get what they _did_ to you," the raven haired male muttered, "I meant _why_."  
"How would I know _why_? They didn't tell me!"  
Takao's head shot up, glaring into the other's green orbs angrily. "Are you serious?"  
"I– I don't know what you're talking about," the shooting guard admitted. After a minute of silence, Midorima's eyes widened in shock, "wait...you're not talking about..."  
"I am," adverting his gaze, Takao tried hiding his dark eyes that were slowing filling with tears. It had been about 6 years ever since they'd graduated and immediately stopped talking. Neither of them had ever thought about this happening, neither them meeting again in a place like this, nor parting ways in the first place.  
"Well, what do you mean, 'why'? I didn't do anything, you do realize that, right? That day – when we left school – you just left, after saying all those things to me," the green haired man spoke, fixing his eyes on the other male, who was now covering his face with both his hands.  
"I– that's not true, Shin-chan. You know that...when I confessed to you, you said I should come back to your house since your parents were out of town – that's what you said. And when I went to see you, your father opened the door and told me you left for a short trip with your sister. Just like that, Shin-chan, you let me on and then you just dropped me, not even thinking about what it might've been like for me! I never even knew you were capable of doing something like that."  
"What are you saying?" Midorima tried looking into his old friend's eyes but he kept them hidden, so the green haired boy just stared at the back of the Hawk Eye's head. "I never went on a trip like that. My parents were not in town that weekend, they didn't even come to our graduation, remember? I was waiting for you that evening, I–" he blushed, "I even lit some candles because I wanted to...I wanted to tell you–"  
"Oh really, and who was it that opened the door that day? That sure wasn't you."  
"I...well, my parents did come back after all, and when they saw what I was doing, my sister started screaming 'Shintarou is waiting for someone~' and my parents were about to leave when you arrived. But I did not know that. They never even told me you were there."  
"Wh-what..."  
"So that's why they started yelling at me afterwards..." Again starting to connect both their looks, Midorima desperately stared at Takao. "I tried calling you, you know..."  
_I know that_, the shorter male though, _I ignored every single call because I thought you wanted to keep embarrassing me._  
"It... it's all my fault." Suddenly raising his head, locking they eyes with one another, Takao couldn't hold back his tears anymore. His whole body was trembling from the half loud sobs leaving his mouth. "I...I am so sorry Shin-cha–"  
His cried out apology was being stopped by the taller man, pulling him off the bench, into his strong arms, his taped fingers brushing along the point guard's arms.  
"It's all my fault, I–"  
This time, Midorima just pulled the other male closer into his arms, covering his lips with his own.  
"You really can't shut up, can you," he whispered between two kisses, "you haven't changed one bit. I'm so sorry, Takao. I'm so glad to have you back."


End file.
